USS Venture (NCC-71854)
explorer | registry = NCC-71854 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 24th century | status = Active (2383) | altimage = futureEnterprise.jpg | icon1 = }} The USS Venture (NCC-71854) was a Federation starship, a explorer in Starfleet service in the late 24th century. The Venture was recreated in holodeck programs which were used for the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ) Service history and disposition In the year 2368, the Venture docked at planet Luxor IV due to a baffle plate malfunction. ( ) In 2370, the Venture was sent to help in the clean up of the New Bajor colony after it was destroyed by the Dominion. ( ) In 2371, the Venture was one of three starships assigned to the 20th Fleet based at Starbase 364 near the Shackleton Expanse in the Beta Quadrant. ( |Beta Quadrant Sourcebook}}) In 2372, the Venture was on a long-term diplomatic mission when news arrived of Klingon forces massing to attack Starbase Deep Space 9. Captain Roger Corbett volunteered to lead a task force to Starbase Deep Space 9 to protect the station after it came under attack from the Klingon Defense Force during the opening volleys of the brief Federation-Klingon War of 2373. ( ; }}) In 2373, the Venture took part in a scientific expedition to the Holaren Nebula under the command of Captain Benjamin Dawson. ( ) Later that year, under the command of Captain , the Venture went to the planet Xhaldia to tow the Draa'kon vessel Connharakt to Starbase Deep Space 7. ( ) The ship saw heavy action during the Dominion War. In 2374, the Venture participated in Operation Return, the epic battle to recapture Deep Space 9 from the Dominion. She was amongst the first ships to arrive at the station after the Dominion retreat. ( }}; ) The Venture participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka in December of 2374, helping the allied forces capture that system. ( ) Following the end of the war, the Venture battled Legate Matan's renegade forces, and was heavily damaged in the battle. ( ) Olivia Bolaji served on the Venture prior to her assignment on the in 2379. ( ) In March of 2380 the Venture, under the command of Captain Henderson, escorted the first Trinni/ek delegation to Earth. Nine months later, she transported President Nanietta Bacco to the world of the Koas for their induction into the Federation. ( ) During the Borg Invasion of 2381, the Venture led a fleet defending the Andorian system against the Borg. With the assistance of the Caeliar, they were able to route the Borg that attacked Andor. ( |Mere Mortals}}; ) In 2383, when it was discovered that Deep Space 9 had been sabotaged, the Venture and the were ordered to defend the Bajoran wormhole. ( |Plagues of Night}}) After the destruction of Deep Space 9, the Venture patrolled the Bajoran System, including the Denorios Belt, along with the Brisbane and , with the joining in later after it returned from Earth. During its time on patrol in the Denorios Belt, the Venture used tachyon beams to search for cloaked ships. With the destruction of the station, some of its crew filled in on the starships patrolling the system with Sarina Douglas being assigned to the Venture. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) At some point in the later 24th century, the Venture was refit to the specifications of a heavy cruiser starship, with an added warp nacelle and central weapon battery, along with numerous other changes. ( ) Command crew * Admiral Hastur (2372) * Captain Roger Corbett (2372) * Captain Benjamin Dawson (2373) * Captain Stanley (2374) * Captain Henderson (2380) Appendices Connections Appearances and references * * * * }} * * * }} * * * * * * |Mere Mortals}} * * |Raise the Dawn}} * External link * category:federation starships category:galaxy class starships category:galaxy X class starships category:24th century Federation starships